Swerve (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Swerve is a metallurgist and fabricator who goes swerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrve! But to his defense, he's actually remarkably intelligent. And when you've handled as many toxic chemicals as he has over the years, your circuits would be pretty frazzled too. Even though he's apparently not a good shot, he can still deliver a good old-fashioned haymaker. Biography The Fallen's Revenge He was at the Diego Garcia base when he witnessed Director Theodore Galloway air the President's concerns over the recent spate of Decepticon activity, and how the Autobots remaining on Earth might be the cause of it. When the Autobots mobilized in response to a sudden surge in Decepticon activity, Swerve rolled into action at the head of the pack, After Optimus was killed by Megatron, Swerve reunited with the other Autobots before they headed back to the NEST base on Diego Garcia, but the team was scarcely given any time to mourn Prime's passing; as soon as they returned, they were accosted by military forces under the command of Theodore Galloway. The emotionally brittle Autobots did not take this show of force well, and charged their weapons; but things soon calmed down as Galloway announced that NEST was being disbanded by presidential order, after Galloway left, he requested Ratchet permission to kill him, but the request was denied. this Swerve later accompanied the Autobots and their human allies to Egypt, for a climactic battle against The Fallen's Decepticons. Battle for the Tesseract Sometime after the battle, most of the Autobots returned to NEST, while the others went to meet the President, Swerve took part of the battle at Sam's collage, after it, Lennox ordered him and the other Autobots to go back to NEST, while He, Sam Witwicky, Robert Epps, Clint Barton, James Rhodes, Bumblebee, Moonracer, Arcee, Chromia, Brains and Wheelie went to investigate about SHIELD. later when the Decepticons attacked again, to harvest the sun with the Infinity Stone known as the Kanjira Stone with the intention of rebuilding the Allspark, unaware that the end result would end up in the destruction of the universe. Swerve went to Africa to fight the Kasai Rex, he was about to get killed when Ironhide saved him, he then joined the other Autobots in the battle at Nevada, the battle was won and he managed to survive it. Relationships Friends and Allies *Optimus Prime - Leader, Teammate *Bumblebee - Teammate *Sideswipe - Teammate *Longarm - Former Teammater *Camshaft - Teammate *Moonracer - Teammate *Ironhide - Teammate *Jolt - Teammate *Rollbar - Teammate *Skids - Teammate *Mudflap - Teammate *Ratchet - Teammate *Knock Out - Teammate *Chromia - Teammate *Arcee - Teammate *Nightbeat - Teammate *Mirage - Teammate *Dune Runner - Teammate *Blazemaster - Teammate *Arcee - Teammate *William Lennox - Teammate *William Parker - Teammate *Robert Epps - Teammate *Robert Turner - Teammate *Graham - Teammate *Duke Burns - Teammate *Peter Burns - Teammate *Steve Grant - Teammate *Clint Barton - Ally Enemies *Theodore Galloway *Megatron *Starscream *The Fallen Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 stop motions) **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (First appearance) - Barricade24 **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - No voice actor Trivia Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Wmplayer_2014-12-09_10-58-43-55.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-17-38-52.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-16-39-64.jpg Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Autobots